She's Absolutely Mine
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Right, i'm so over protective to you./That is because you're my mine!/ little bit humor/ RnR Please!


**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**She's Absolutely Mine ©**** Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Family/with little bit humor**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**_Words : 1.524_**

**KuraNeon**

**.**

.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**She's Absolutely Mine**

.

.

_Right, i'm so over protective to you.  
That is because you're my mine!_

_._

_._

**Di rumah**

Pagi yang cerah kali ini menyambut sebuah keluarga kecil yang tengah melewati paginya dengan damai. Dan tampaklah seorang wanita cantik bersurai _azure _yang tengah sibuk memasak. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih detail, oh tidak perlu terlalu detail pun sudah terlihat dapur yang terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Bisa ditebak bahwa wanita itu sama sekali belum pernah memasak. Bulir-bulir keringat pun membanjiri pelipisnya membuat wanita itu terus saja mengelap pelipisnya itu dengan lengan bajunya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar teriakan dari arah dapur. Sudah jelas yang berteriak adalah wanita bersurai _azure_ itu. Dia berteriak karena kompor yang tiba-tiba _meleduk_ menyebabkan dinding dapur dan wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh noda hitam. Sungguh itu sangat menggelikan, dan berhasil membuat seorang lelaki yang tadinya sedang mandi sampai lari _terbirit-birit_ menuju dapur.

"Ada apa? Huh? Ada apa Neon?" lelaki itu terlihat sangat panik, terlihat dengan dia yang hanya memakai sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Wanita itu yang melihat hal tersebut hanya ber-_blushing_ ria tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari suaminya itu.

"Ya ampun Neon! Ada apa dengan mu?! Lihat kau jadi... hitam begini?!" lelaki itu langsung saja menghampiri wanita itu setelah melihat keadaan istrinya yang menyedihkan.

"_Go-gomen_ Kurapika-_kun_ aku hanya ingin memasak untukmu, tapi... jadinya begini," dalam pelupuk _netra_ wanita itu sudah berlinang air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Melihat hal itu lelaki tersebut langsung menenangkan wanitanya dengan memeluk wanita itu erat.

"Tenanglah tak apa, lain kali jika kau ingin memasak kau harus bersama diriku. Mengerti?" lelaki itu kemudian mengusap lembut wajah sang istri menggunakan handuk yang ia bawa. Dan setelah terlihat cukup bersih ia menyudahi acara membersihkan wajah sang istri.

"Iya Kurapika-_kun_. Aku mungkin memang istri yang tidak bergu... _huweeee_!" tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menangis sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sontak saja lelaki itu panik dan bingung dengan yang apa yang dilakukan oleh istri tercintanya.

"H-hei, sudahlah Neon kau bukanlah istri yang tidak berguna. Kau selalu berguna untukku kok, percayalah." lelaki itu kembali mencoba untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya, tapi ternyata kali ini ada penolakan dari istri tercintanya itu.

"Me-menjauhlah Kurapika-_kun_! _Hiks hiks_," wanita itu mengusir suaminya dengan isakan yang masih jelas terdengar.

"Apa salahku Neon? Katakan?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, dia cukup khawatir kalau-kalau tadi ia melakukan hal yang salah pada istrinya. Namun yang terjadi setelahnya membuyarkan segala rasa khawatir berlebihannya tadi.

"Kau... _hiks_ tidak pakai baju Kurapika-_kun hiks_, kau porno!" setelah wanita itu berseru demikian, langsung saja wanita itu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin ia ingin membersihkan dirinya atau apa? Entahlah.

"Astaga!" lelaki itu baru tersadar jika ternyata, handuk yang ia pakai untuk membersihkan istrinya tadi adalah handuk yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kali ini dia merutuki kebodohan dirinya, dengan menepuk jidatnya dan meraih handuk yang tadi sempat sengaja dijatuhkan.

Dengan rasa malu ia kembali ke kamar untuk memakai baju. Oh, Kurapika untung wanita itu istrimu. Kalau tidak bisa gawat dirimu itu _ckckck_.

**Xxx _She's Absolutely Mine _xxX**

**Di Kantor**

"Neon!" seorang lelaki bersurai _blonde_ meneriaki sebuah nama dari seberang jalan. Dan yang merasa dipanggil namanya menoleh menuju asal suara itu. Wanita bernama Neon itu kemudian tersenyum. Lelaki itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah wanita itu sambil menyebrangi jalan di _zebra cross_.

Tapi siapa disangka ternyata wanita itu tadi bukan tersenyum untuk dirinya tapi untuk seorang lelaki yang ia pun tidak mengenalinya. Lelaki _blonde_ itu baru menyadarihal tersebut saat ia sudah sampai di seberang, dan dengan tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menghampiri wanitanya itu. Perempatan siku-siku mulai tampak di pelipisnya dan ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia cemburu.

"Neon!" lelaki itu sedikit berteriak kesal saat memanggil nama wanitanya lagi. Dan kali ini wanita itu benar-benar menatap dirinya dan kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Hisoka, perkenalkan itu suamiku hehe," wanita itu sedikit tertawa malu-malu saat memperkenalkan suaminya kepada lelaki lain, yang barusan ia sebut namanya sebagai Hisoka.

"Kurapika-_kun_ kenalkan ia temanku. Dia—" belum selesai wanita itu melanjutkan perkataanya, ia sudah diseret dengan sangat tidak elit oleh suaminya itu.

"Kita pergi." lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan sangat ketus, seperti ia benar-benar sangat cemburu kali ini dengan istrinya yang kelewat polos.

"Ah Hisoka kami pergi dulu ya, _sumimasen_!" dan wanita masih saja sempat-sempatnya pamit kepada lelaki yang katanya temannya itu. Dan yang dipamiti hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Dia cemburu," gumam lelaki bernama Hisoka itu setelah kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Kembali dengan pasangan suami istri yang ini yang masih terlibat seret-menyeret. Dan sang wanitanya tetap saja bertanya namun tidak digubris oleh suaminya itu, sampai akhirnya suaminya itu menjawab. Mungkin ia lelah mendengar suara Neon yang sepanjang perjalanan terus saja bertanya dan bertanya kepada dirinya.

"Kurapika-_kun_! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?! Bukannya waktu istirahat sudah mau selesai? Kita harus kembali bekerja Kurapika-_kun_!" seru wanita itu dengan kesal karena sedari tadi tidak didengarkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Ya ya aku dengar! Kita kembali nanti saja, toh pekerjaan kita sedang tidak banyak." akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab wanitanya itu juga. Ia cukup _jengah_ mendengar pertanyaan yang terus menerus keluar dari istrinya itu.

"Ukh, baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Dan hei kau menyeretku Kurapika-_kun!_ Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi langkahmu!" wanitanya itu sedikit berontak, tetapi lelaki itu malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Tidak. Dan ikuti aku saja. Aku sedang kesal denganmu. Lebih tepatnya aku... cemburu." lelaki itu mengatakannya dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya yang jelas tidak bisa dilihat oleh wanitanya tersebut. Dan wanitanya itu hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar pengakuan dari suamniya tersebut. Ternyata yang membuatnya menjadi seperti singa mengamuk ini adalah karena ia cemburu.

Lelaki itu tidak melihat istrinya saat ini. Sebenarnya itu sayang sekali karena sekarang istrinya itu, sedang tersenyum manis setelah mendengar pernyataan suaminya barusan. Sepertinya wanita itu mengerti perasaan suaminya itu. Mereka terlihat manis, seperti pasangan yang masih pacaran saja.

**Xxx _She's Absolutely Mine _xxX**

**Di rumah sakit**

"Selamat anda akan mempunyai seorang anak nyonya, tuan." dokter perempuan tampak tersnyum saat mengabarkan kabar bahagia bagi pasangan suami istri yang sebentar lagi akan dapat tambahan anggota keluarga baru.

Setelah mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter itu dan setelahnya membayar administrasi, mereka berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil dan kemudian pulang kerumah.

"Kurapika-_kun_! Aku sangat senang sekali kita akan mempunyai anak hehe," wanita itu terlihat sangat _antusias_ dan senang sampai-sampai ia tidak melihat jika ada lantai yang sedikit terangkat dan mengakibatkan dirinya tersandung. Untung beribu untung, suaminya itu dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil istrinya yang sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat pucat sekali, ia sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan istri dan anaknya barusan.

"Aduh_, go-gomenasai_ Kurapika-_kun_. A-aku tadi terlalu senang," wanita itu terlihat sedih saat mengetahui wajah suaminya yang terlihat pucat dan panik. Seketika ita merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang sangat cerobih dan membahayakan keselamat bayi yang ada di kandungannya.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati Neon." Lelaki itu berkata dengan nada _sarkastik_, membuat wanitanya semakin merasa bersalah dan berhasil dibuatnya menangis.

"_Hiks hiks gomenasai_ Kurapika-_kun_, lain kali aku akan _hiks_ a-aku akan—" dia tidak bisa membendung isak tangisnya yang kian _membuncah_. Dan itu mau tak mau kembali meluluhkan suamniya yang sesaat lalu terlihat cukup menyeramkan. Lelaki itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang." lelaki itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya, ia sebenarnya tidak marah kepada istrinya itu. Hanya saja tadi ia sangat panik jadi mungkin terlihat seperti sedang marah, tapi tidak dipungkiri tadi ia juga merasa kesal karena kecerobohan wanitanya itu.

"Tapi tadi Kurapika-_kun_ marah padaku hiks," wanitanya itu kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung wajah suaminya yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

"Ya, tadi aku memang sedikit marah padamu karena kau ceroboh. Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya marah Neon," lelaki itu kemudian kembali tersenyum mecoba menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Tuh, kan. Kau tadi marah padaku _hiks_ aku memang bodoh _hiks_," wanita itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya itu dan menangis terisak lagi. Untung saja lorong itu sangat sepi jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua saat ini. Jadi, lelaki itu tidak perlu takut jika orang-orang berpikiran buruk padanya yang menyangka telah berbuat sesuatu sehingga wanita itu menangis.

"_Sstt_... sudahlah kau tidak bodoh. Maafkan aku juga yang terlalu _over protective_ padamu, sehingga aku menjadi panik saat kau akan terjatuh tadi." lelaki itu menatap wanitanya dalam. Dan perkataanya barusan berhasil membuat isak tangis wanitanya itu terhenti.

"Benarkah?" wanita itu bertanya kembali dengan wajah polos yang mungkin terlihat sangat imut sekarang ini.

"Iya, itu benar. Karena kau itu mutlak milikku Neon." lelaki itu kemudian menyeringai kepada wanitanya itu dan istrinya tersebut hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Kau terlalu memonopoli diriku Kurapika-kun!" wanita itu menjulurkan lidahnya tanda ia meledek suamnya tersebut. Sungguh sekarang mereka terlihat sangat kekanakan sekali.

"Biarkan. Dan hentikan sikapmu yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat _melankolis_ Neon," niatnya lelaki itu hanya ingin menggoda istrinya itu, tetapi akhirnya malah membuat sebuah kesalahan dimata istrinya itu,

"Jadi kau tidak menyukai aku yang cengeng begini huh? _Huwee_! Kau jahat Kurapika-_kun_! Kalau kau tidak suka, kau harusnya bilang sejak dulu _huwee_!" wanita itu kembali menangis sembari memukul-mukul dada bidang suaminya itu. Dan yang dipukul hanya bisa meringis, mengingat bahwa ia tadi sepertinya salah bicara.

Sepertinya wanitanya yang sedang _PMS_ jauh lebih baik dibandingkan wanitanya yang sedang hamil. Ia menjadi sangat _melankolis_ dan super sensitif, dan mungkin sekarang lelaki itu akan sangat kewalahan untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Malangnya nasibmu Kurapika...

.

.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

Jiahaha fict apa ini? Kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu? O.o Ah sudahlah mungkin karena aku juga lagi eror xD

Kalau begitu Taka minta kritik dan sarannya saja ya! Kalau mau flame silahkan angkat kaki sana huss!

_Sign,_

_Takamura Akashi_

_._

_._

_._

_Thanks to Kuro-kun and Baka 3_


End file.
